


The Jumper

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Idril’s Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, I wrote this instead of therapy, Non-consensual Vaginal Fingering, Original Fiction, POV Female Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: A rape survivor gets a chance to stop her rapist via time travel.





	The Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time Travel
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for attempted rape, past rape, and past alcohol consumption.

“You’re going to have to leave what you know behind.”  
  
Ellie looked at the young girl in charge of inventing the Jumper — the new invention that allowed you to alter events in the past. Other scientists had said that it couldn’t be done, at least traveling backwards in time. But this young girl had done it. She’d done the impossible. Ellie had to applaud her, really.  
  
“I can take it.” she said. “Really.” After what that man had done to her, she was really up for anything that could allow her, even for a moment, to stand up to him. The man who had stolen so much from her. The man that she was trying to run as far away from — but you couldn’t outrun memories, could you? Or triggers.  
  
“Strap in then. Close your eyes. I’ll track you.”  
  
Ellie stepped in then, strapped herself in. This was the part where she faced her fears. Finally. This was the part where she faced the man that had hurt her.  
  
***  
  
The convention itself — Ellie could still remember it all too well, and without the alcohol that she’d had, things seemed less dizzying. She could remember knocking back some alcohol — disgusting tasting stuff, actually; she didn’t know why some people loved it so much — and how, for lack of a better word, spinny the room had felt. She knew, of course, that _he_ would be there. Of course he would be there. How many other victims were there? How many girls had he hurt?  
  
And it was then that she saw him. The familiar neon yellow shirt. The cap. It was enough for Ellie to freeze for a moment, remembering.  
  
_— the sensation, the painful sensation of something pushing inside her. It was tearing, it burned, it hurt, and the fact that he was all but looming over her as he did it —_  
  
Ellie felt like the room really had become spinny in that moment. Dizzying. She didn’t walk. She ran. Of course she had to run.  
  
He was gaining on her, saying falsely reassuring things to her that sounded almost scrambled as she headed up towards her room. She stumbled in that moment, falling. He was standing over her, and there was a gleam in his eye that she didn’t like at all. Had he had that gleam in his eyes, that stupid-smart gleam from all the alcohol he’d had, when he’d decided to rape her?  
  
“Gonna be all right,” he said. “Just stay still.”  
  
“No.” Ellie practically forced herself to her feet, brushing herself off. The stumble had hurt, but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle. Twenties now, in a nineteen year old body, giving herself a chance to fight back. The chance that her nineteen year old self had never had.  
  
“Whaddya mean, no? I just wanna make you feel better. I’d never do anythin’ to hurt you, Ellie.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Ellie ran. He gripped her by the arm, and it hurt even as she struggled. She did struggle, and she could swear that he was getting angry, his breathing coming in heavy.  
  
“Tryin’ to help you, Ellie,” he said. “What’s the big deal?”  
  
Footsteps. Very close footsteps. And an idea struck Ellie.  
  
“Help me!” she shouted. “Someone, anyone, help me!”  
  
And it was then that someone came out of her room. Laurie. Ellie had recognized her in the original timeline when she had gone to her after the rape. Told her everything.  
  
“Nick,” she said, “What the flying fuck is going on here?”  
  
***  
  
Nick was thrown in jail initially for drunken misconduct. It was only compounded by the later discoveries, thanks to Detective Reyes, that he had been raping women ever since 2007 and the site that employed him had been covering it up for far too long. Ellie doubted she knew what would happen to the men that enabled it, but she could only hope they got what they deserved.  
  
“The most important thing is,” Reyes said, “Are you okay, Miss Jackson?”  
  
Ellie nodded. “For the first time in a while.”  
  
And she knew that it was true on multiple levels.


End file.
